


Монстра

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detectives, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если у вас дома завелась монстра?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монстра

**Author's Note:**

> На хэллоуинский фест на Академии  
> Бета - Аккелла  
> Гамма - Шико

_На картинке была изображена расчихранная страховидла, с огромными глазищами и совсем уж непотребными зубищами. Надпись под картинкой гласила: "Менестрель"._  
© Тэм Гринхилл, "Страшный монстр - менестрель".

  
  
  
Какаши любил осень, но не раннюю, несмотря на свой день рождения в сентябре, а позднюю, когда с деревьев уже почти полностью облетела листва и можно было, прижав Паккуна к груди, сигать с нижних веток деревьев, что росли во внутреннем дворике дома, в кучи листьев. Паккун ненавидел это, но стойко терпел, считая, что чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы не рыдало. Хотя тут он, конечно, лукавил: Какаши редко плакал даже тогда, когда был очень маленьким.  
Впрочем, Хатакэ любил осень не только за огромные кучи ярких листьев. Осенью дом казался особенно уютным, и Какаши нравились теплые вечера, когда можно было валяться на диване и следить за взрослыми. Для трехлетнего мальчишки он был очень наблюдательным.  
Вечерами дом оживал. Сначала со смены в штабе приходил Нагиса, как правило, уже слегка уставший, чуть растрепанный из-за сильного ветра (в Конохе почему-то поздняя осень была очень ветреной, но почти не дождливой). Потом, через полтора-два часа, возвращался отец, высокий-высокий, на него можно было налететь, ловко взобраться до самых плеч и там повиснуть на шее. Эта точка обзора у Какаши была самой любимой – видно всё-всё (Больше, чем сидеть на руках у отца, мальчику нравилось только сидеть на руках у дяди Рю: тот был выше отца, и это давало куда больший простор для открытий и интересных свершений. Вот, например, своего первого майского жука Какаши поймал именно тогда, когда переполз с плеч Рю на ветку ближайшего дерева).  
А потом начиналась приятная кухонная возня, в которой отец почти не участвовал, в отличие от Какаши. Мальчику выдавали миссию ранга Е и отправляли мыть картофель, промывать рис или чистить лук. К этим заданиям маленький будущий шиноби всегда подходил с удивительной для своего возраста ответственностью. Впрочем, поручения Нагисы исполнялись очень тщательно - расстраивать его совершенно не хотелось. Но тут у Какаши был и свой умысел: его обожаемый Наги знал великое множество занятных историй и красочных сказок, которыми он щедро делился с ребенком перед сном. Это было самое восхитительное время в какашином понимании: лежа под теплым одеялом, прижимая к себе плюшевого дельфина, он слушал, затаив дыхание, эти истории. Мягкий напевный голос Нагисы уносил его в далекие и яркие края. И это было прекрасно!  
  
\- У нас будут проводить экзамен на чунина, - коротко заметил в один вечер Сакумо, грея руки о чашку с чаем. Какаши замер и весь превратился в слух: ему до поступления в Академию оставалось ждать еще два года, и, на его скромный взгляд, это было ужасно долго. А экзамен на чунина - яркое, запоминающееся событие.  
\- В такое-то время? - Нагиса собирал со стола тарелки и едва заметно хмыкнул. - Хокаге считает это целесообразным?  
\- Хокаге считает, что это укрепит взаимоотношения с другими деревнями.  
\- Ага, особенно с Кири, - поддел Нагиса, и в ответ на его слова Сакумо чуть нахмурил брови. У каждого в Конохе был свой счет к шиноби из Кири: кто-то сам побывал у них в пыточных, у кого-то там сгинули родственники, друзья или любимые.  
\- Нет уверенности, что кто-то из Кири придет.  
\- Но также нет уверенности в том, что они не придут... сам понимаешь. Я говорил с Нара, встретил его сегодня в штабе, - тихо звякнули тарелки, которые поставили в мойку. - Он сказал, что они могут прийти, дескать, разведка.  
\- В любом случае...  
\- Да-да-да, я знаю, - вода шумела, в воздухе расплывался свежий запах моющего средства. - Но мало ли что они тут устроят... Кири же.  
\- У тебя нет веры в людей, Нагиса, - отец улыбнулся, и Какаши этого не нужного было видеть. Когда Хатакэ Сакумо улыбался, это просто чувствовалось.   
\- У меня нет веры в людей из Кири, - а вот Нагиса не улыбался, и ребенок понимал, почему: дядя Рейджи, брат Нагисы, чудом вернулся из Кири и больше полугода отлежал в госпитале, они даже ходили туда его навещать.  
Взрослые продолжали обсуждать эту тему, а ребенок смотрел на них и думал. Вот, например, откуда у них дома взялся Нагиса? Судя по фамилии (а она была Умино), он не из клана, а, следовательно, не родственник. Однако живет с ними постоянно, заботится обо всех в доме (в том числе и о Паккуне, чем тот бессовестно пользуется), готовит еду, помогает ему, Какаши, с освоением некоторым общих техник, рассказывает сказки. Наверное, в глубине души Какаши считал Нагису заменой своей матери, которую он никогда не видел, кроме как на черно-белой фотографии, что стояла на камидане. Отец ее показывал и говорил, что вот это его мать. Но миловидная темноволосая женщина со снимка не вызывала в Какаши никаких чувств, кроме легкого ощущения вины: отец-то по ней тосковал, это было видно, а вот Какаши - нет. У него, Какаши, был Нагиса, чьи сильные, но изящные руки ловили с деревьев, а огрубевшие кончики пальцев ласково гладили по голове. "Нет, "- думал Какаши, - "мама – это как Нагиса". Своими соображениями со взрослыми он не делился, предпочитая держать их при себе. Так у него была тайна от этих двоих, его собственная тайна. У них вот тоже была тайна, что-то такое, что происходило без него, внутри смежных комнат Наги и отца.  
-... и я буду наблюдающим.  
\- Что?!  
Какаши насторожился еще больше, внимательно прислушиваясь, стараясь, правда, больше походить на ребенка, погруженного в чтение книги. Книга, действительно очень интересная, нравилась Какаши и материалом, и оформлением, и картинками. "Иллюстрированный справочник нечисти" мальчику на трехлетие подарил еще один брат Нагисы - Кентаро. У Умино вообще была невообразимо большая семья, и это нравилось Какаши. Там было весело, всегда шумно, никто не требовал серьезного спокойного поведения и можно было вволю подурачиться. Иногда мальчик жалел, что он не из Умино, родной клан его пугал и очень сильно, если честно. В главном доме клана Хатакэ пахло строгостью, чопорностью и замшелостью. Поэтому визиты туда Какаши воспринимал как наказание.  
\- Какаши, иди спать, - у Наги печальное выражение лица, причем настолько, что Какаши не выдержал и крепко-крепко обнял того. Ну и пусть, что только за ногу, для трех лет младший Хатакэ был удивительно маленьким.  
\- Хорошо, - послушно согласился ребенок, но на выходе повернулся и спросил: - Наги, а ты расскажешь сегодня что-нибудь?  
\- Расскажу, - улыбка шла Нагисе больше, чем печаль и нахмуренность, с улыбкой его лицо словно светилось изнутри. - Умываться, чистить зубы и спать. Ирука, знаешь ли, заждался.   
Упоминание любимого плюшевого дельфинчика подействовало на Какаши правильно, и тот послушно отправился к себе, оставляя взрослых наедине.  
Нагиса выполнил свое обещание: рассказал самую интересную историю из всех тех, что мальчик когда-либо слышал. Сон к Хатакэ пришел очень быстро, наполненный чудесными и прекрасными созданиями из рассказов Наги.  


***

  
  
\- Папа и сегодня не придет? - Какаши состроил уморительную рожицу и Наги, не выдержав, рассмеялся.  
\- Увы, наблюдающие постоянно в патрулях, - Умино брызнул в ребенка водой, и тот зафыркал, словно щенок. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного. С ровесниками Какаши практически не общался, не считая двоюродных брата и сестры. Все свое время он проводил с призывом: своим или отца. Это беспокоило Нагису, ведь умение формировать вокруг себя социальные связи было очень важным для шиноби, для того, чтобы он чувствовал свою принадлежность к деревне и свое единство с ней. Он, конечно, как можно чаще старался брать Какаши с собой в свою семью: в клане Умино всегда было много детей, там их любили и растили с нежностью и заботой, позволяя хоть недолго, но детям - побыть детьми. Но этого все равно было недостаточно.  
\- Я всё, - Какаши честно вытер последнюю тарелку и внимательно уставился на Нагису. Тот улыбнулся и подхватил его на руки.  
\- Не тискай! - пискнул младший Хатакэ, честно стараясь увернуться от поцелуя в лоб. Он же не девчонка какая-то!  
\- Жалко что ли? - Нагиса обожал этого ребенка за его совершенно не детскую серьезность, за уморительную деловитость на людях, за потрясающую доверчивость. А еще за то, что тот так забавно трепыхался, когда его тискали. Это было мило.  
\- Жалко, - честно сознался Какаши, неожиданно обмяк в нагисиных руках, мол, делай, что хочешь, только меня не трогай.  
\- Жа-а-а-адина, - пропел Умино, ставя мальчишку на пол, но потом не выдержал и чмокнул того в нос.  
\- Фе-е-е-е-е... - ребенок тут же начал тереть свой нос, чем вызвал приступ смеха у Нагисы. - Не делай так!  
\- Конечно-конечно, - согласился Наги, но честно за спиной скрестил пальцы на руках, понимая, что делал, делает и будет это делать. Какаши был восхитительно милым ребенком.  
\- Сказку?   
\- Сказку, - согласился Умино, и они отправились в спальню Какаши, чтобы решить, какую историю сегодня будет рассказывать один не в меру наглый блондинистый чунин.  
Удивительно, но в эту ночь Какаши плохо спалось: ему сильно мешал свет луны, который пробивался сквозь тонкую щель в шторах на окне. Вокруг была темнота, такая совсем-совсем темнота, и это нервировало мальчика. Он не боялся темноты, но относился к ней настороженно, мало ли, чего там есть? Присутствие Ируки сильно выручало: дельфин был пугливым созданием, а Какаши, как любой приличный шиноби, считал, что его долг - защищать слабых и напуганных. Плюшевый дельфин подходил под эту категорию как никто другой. Проворочавшись еще с полчаса, младший Хатакэ не выдержал и, взяв Ируку, отправился в комнату Нагисы. Отца не было, значит, можно было прийти. Что они там делали, Какаши не знал, и ему это было интересно. Но ослушаться запрета отца он не мог, и не потому, что боялся, а потому, что хороший шиноби всегда слушает старшего по званию. А отец был старше, всё-таки дзенин.  
Удивительно, но дверь в комнату Нагисы была запечатана чакрой (ее ребенок почувствовал очень хорошо), в комнату отца – тоже. Простояв под дверью минут десять, Какаши ни с чем отправился к себе в комнату, крепко прижимая к груди Ируку. Запечатанная дверь сильно насторожила ребенка. Такого не случалось даже тогда, когда отец был дома. А тут...  
Утро началось как обычно: с пения птиц за окном и с нежелания выбираться из кровати. Какаши не был ленивым, но очень ценил и уважал утренний сон - по его скромному мнению он был самым сладким. Ночное приключение казалось каким-то смазанным и эфемерным, ровно до того момента, как мальчик зашел на кухню.  
На кухне, почти обняв стол, полулежал Нагиса. Он был бледен и мрачен.   
\- Ты еще не в штабе?  
\- Нет, - грустно согласился Нагиса и тяжело вздохнул. "Все не просто", - подумал Какаши, внимательно оглядывая своего Наги. - Но уже пора идти.  
\- Ты устал?  
\- Есть немного, - в ответ чунин только потянулся и широко зевнул. - Но это пройдет. Ладно, мне пора идти.  
\- Хорошо, - Какаши подставился под чунинскую руку, которая его слегка потрепала по волосам, и продолжил внимательно наблюдать за Нагисой. Тот двигался медленней обычного и очень дергано. Всегда-всегда движения Умино были наполнены плавностью и легкостью, но не сегодня. И это насторожило Какаши еще больше. Проводив чунина, ребенок задумался и отправился исследовать его комнату и комнату отца, попутно вызвав Паккуна.  
В комнате было чисто, Паккун все обнюхал, но ничего подозрительного не нашел.  
\- Но они были запечатаны чакрой, - возмутился Какаши, глядя на мопса.  
\- Ну, мало ли... - пес как-то странно посмотрел на футон, на котором спал Нагиса. - Может быть... монстр?  
\- Монстра?.. - восхищенно повторил за псом мальчик. Идея с монстрой всё решала и объясняла: и запечатанные двери, и усталость Нагисы. Осталось только выяснить, что это за монстра повадилась к ним ходить. О ее происхождении Какаши сразу всё понял. Шиноби из Кири приехали на экзамен и конечно же привезли с собой какую-нибудь непонятную штуку, которая вполне могла творить безобразия не только тут, но и где-то еще. А это значило, что он, Хатакэ Какаши, должен эту самую монстру поймать, потому что это его долг как шиноби Конохи. Вдруг эта монстра кого-нибудь сожрет? Или уже сожрала? От этой мысли мальчик вздрогнул, но тут же подавил дрожь и отправился в свою комнату. Там его ждал "Иллюстрированный справочник нечисти".  
\- Это была плохая идея, - пробормотал Паккун, глядя в спину уходящему Какаши. - Очень плохая идея.  
Весь день ребенок досконально изучал книгу и пришел к выводу, что у него пока что мало информации о той монстре, которая к ним повадилась ходить. А значит, придется пару дней понаблюдать за Нагисой, за уровнем чакры в доме и вообще за всем-всем-всем. Все это будоражило Какаши, приводило в восторг и, немного, в ужас. Всё-таки первая в жизни монстра, мало ли какой она окажется. Но желание помочь родной деревне было велико и, может быть, после победы над монстрой, его и в Академию быстрее возьмут, не придется ждать два года.  


***

  
  
Наблюдение дало неожиданно интересные результаты. В течение двух дней все оставалось точно так же: и запертая чакрой дверь, и общая усталость Нагисы, которая, казалось, только нарастала. В этом для Какаши не было ничего удивительного: Умино работал как проклятый - экзамен же на чунина, а по ночам к нему ходила монстра. Странно, что монстру не заинтересовал ребенок. Это очень сильно удивляло маленького Хатакэ, но, подумав, мальчик решил, что никакого интереса для монстры не представляет в силу своего возраста и сил. Куда более питательным для монстры был чунин.  
\- Кака-а-аши, о чем задумался?  
\- Папу хочу домой, - признался Какаши, вяло ковыряясь в тарелке с завтраком. Это был первый выходной у Нагисы за восемь дней, так что встали он поздненько.  
\- Сакумо-сан вчера заходил.  
\- Как? - ребенок заметно расстроился, ведь отец его всегда проведывал, когда был дома.  
\- Ты уже спал.  
Ответ очень сильно насторожил Какаши. Это точно был папа или все-таки монстра? А вдруг монстра прикидывается папой? Тогда надо срочно что-то делать, эдак монстра точно съест бедного Нагису.   
\- Ты доедать будешь?  
\- Нет, не хочу, - мальчик отодвинул от себя тарелку и внимательно уставился на Умино. Тот был в водолазке, несмотря на то, что терпеть не мог дома ходить в форме. Впрочем, Какаши заинтересовал не факт наличия водолазки, а факт того, что растянутый ее ворот почти не скрывал двух небольших фиолетовых пятнышек на шее у Нагисы. Маленьких, очень аккуратных.   
"Укус монстры...", - Хатакэ-младший машинально отметил, что укус приходится прямо на район сонной артерии. И ему стало неприятно. Наизусть выученный "Иллюстрированный справочник нечисти" всплыл в голове сразу же. Ночь, принятие чужой личины, укус в шею. "УПЫРЬ!", - чуть было не заорал Какаши, но тут же зажал себе рот руками, чем немало удивил Нагису. - "Нельзя пугать... Надо спасать, упырь кусает всего несколько раз, а на последнюю ночь вообще съедает!". С трудом подавив нарастающую панику, Какаши встал из-за стола и направился в свою комнату. Надо было собрать вещи и идти искать действенные средства против упыря, первой какашиной монстры.  
\- Наги-и-и-и, - Какаши заглянул на кухню, чтобы предупредить Умино, что недолго погуляет на улице с Паккуном, и увидел, что тот спит лицом в стол. Сердце ребенка сжалось, он максимально бесшумно подошел к чунину и аккуратно погладил того по спине. Нагиса засопел, пошевелился, но не проснулся. Какаши стало ясно, что надо спешить. Поэтому, быстрее замотавшись в шарфик с сюрикенами и натянув на себя теплую курточку, он выскочил из дома, на ходу складывая печати призыва.  
Надо сказать, что Хатакэ Какаши мало чего боялся в своей трехлетней жизни. Вот разве что больших скоплений людей. Выскочив на улицу, мальчик побежал что было сил куда-то в сторону рынка, вслед за ним спешил Паккун и тихо костерил сам себя. Однако, завернув в оживленный проулок, Какаши замер. Вокруг сновали люди, и все они были огромные. Это пугало мальчика, который ощущал собственную незначительность, противным шепотком оседающую в голове: "Монстру-то не победишь, мелкий ты еще, мелкий". Вокруг мелькали ноги взрослых, сверху шумели их голоса, рядышком кто-то орал, что продает сайру за три рё.  
\- Эй, деловая креветка! - чьи-то руки подняли Какаши за шиворот над землей. Тот задергался, пытаясь вырваться, но захватчик только рассмеялся. - Маленькая деловая боевая креветка, куда бежишь?  
\- Пусти...  
\- Это Рю, - подал голос с земли Паккун.  
\- О... И песик здесь, - Умино Рю прижал Какаши к себе, и тот выдохнул. На руках у Рю было не страшно, несмотря на то, что тот был дзенином с приёбом. Что такое "приёб" мальчик не знал, но, судя по интонациям отца, когда тот произносил это слово, - ничего хорошего оно не обозначало.  
\- Итак, куда бежишь?  
\- ... - Какаши молчал, думая, можно ли рассказать Рю о монстре. Так-то монстра была его, какашина, он же ее застукал первым. С другой стороны, упырь - это не ерунда, здесь, наверное, понадобится помощь. Но нездоровый индивидуализм клана Хатакэ тут же дал о себе знать, возопив, что тогда точно до Академии придется ждать два года.  
\- Куда? - с нажимом повторил Рю, заходя вместе с ребенком в одно из заведений, где он с братьями и коллегами сидели и отдыхали.  
\- О... нагисина креветка.  
\- Я не креветка, - возмутился Какаши, ерзая на жесткой скамье, на которую его со своих рук ссадил Рю.  
\- Креветка-креветка, - подразнил ребенка сидевший ближе всех к нему Рейджи. Мальчик тут же надулся (это было видно даже через маску), но при этом совершенно не обиделся на братьев Умино. На них сложно было обижаться: на замечательных, прекрасно высоких. Высокий рост вообще был отличительной чертой клана Умино, о чем иногда вздыхал Нагиса, рост которого не превышал метра семидесяти. Впрочем, от братьев Наги отличался и цветом волос: он единственный был ярко-пшеничным блондином. "Зато его хрен потеряешь в толпе", - сказал как-то Рю, целуя младшего брата в затылок. Нагиса тогда покраснел так, что Какаши показалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и он вскипит.  
\- Но все равно, креветка, куда ты бежал? - Рю смотрел внимательно и настороженно. Он-то, как и Рейджи, прекрасно знал, что Какаши лишний раз предпочитает не выходить за пределы спокойного и уютного квартала Хатакэ.  
\- Ммммм... - помялся Какаши и, затолкав куда подальше собственные эгоизм и индивидуализм, ответил: - У нас дома завелась монстра.  
Чунинско-дзенинская компания, что сидела за столом, смолкла, все удивленно смотрели на ребенка.  
\- Монстра? - приподнял брови странный дядька с хвостом торчком. Какаши никогда не видел его среди Умино, да и пах он немного по-другому, что говорило о том, что он точно был не из их клана.  
\- Ребенку могло показаться, - сказал кто-то из чунинов, неуверенно наматывая на палочки лапшу.  
\- Мне не показалось, - фыркнул Какаши, складывая руки на груди. Сидящий рядом Рейджи тихо хихикнул, отмечая, что Нагиса прав: Какаши-деловая-колбаса был уморителен до ужаса - от позы до жестов. - Я провел целое исследован...  
\- Расследование, - поправил ребенка Рю, флегматично таская руками из тарелки кимчи. - И чего ты выведал, что за монстра-то?  
Все в Конохе были как на пороховой бочке. Делегация с Кири вела себя нагло, местами развязно, так что ни у кого не было сомнений, что какой-то противный фокус у них припасен. Почему бы этот самый фокус не мог увидеть ребенок Хатакэ Сакумо?  
\- Монстра ест Нагису, - окружающие ребенка люди переглянулись. - Ну, ночью дверь в его комнату запечатана чакрой, утром он очень уставший, а сегодня у него появился на шее укус. И Наги постоянно говорит, что это господин отец.  
\- Укус?  
\- Ага, - кивнул Какаши. – Там, правда, только синяки, но я думаю, что, когда они сойдут, там будут такие... вот небольшие дырочки. Упырь скоро съест Нагису!  
Сидевшие за столом начали переглядываться.  
\- А... мммм... монстра каждый день ходит?  
\- Да.  
\- Монстра, значит, говоришь... - если бы Какаши лучше разбирался в эмоциях людей, он бы понял, что выражение лица Рю стало на редкость пакостным, впрочем, как и у большинства сидящих за столом. - Каждую ночь ходит... вот значит как... В общем, слушай сюда...  


***

  
  
Этот вечер Какаши встречал во всеоружии. Рю и остальные одарили ребенка массой полезных советов о том, что надо делать с монстрой. Неутомимый Майто Дай, с которым были дружны все те, кто был в раменной, даже сбегал в ближайший храм за освященной водой.  
\- Какаши, не поможешь мне с чесноком? - Нагиса позвал мальчика, и тот, живо спрыгнув с дивана, направился в сторону кухонного стола. - Мы делаем острую закуску, будь так любезен, надави чеснок.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Какаши, с трудом скрывая внутреннее ликование. Все складывалось просто прекрасно, потому что чеснок - это первое средство защиты Наги от упыря. И чеснока надо много. Насколько много, правда, Рю не уточнил, поэтому Какаши с сомнением посмотрел на две головки, которые дал ему Наги. Впрочем, через какое-то время мальчик понял, что две головки чеснока - это более чем достаточно. Теперь Паккун должен был отвлечь Нагису. Ведь надо же как-то положить чеснок в уже почти готовую закуску. Стоило отдать должное псу: с отвлекающим маневром он справился просто на отлично - чеснок был весь выложен в закуску.  
\- Что это с Паккуном? - озадаченно спросил Нагиса у маленького Хатакэ, возвращаясь на кухню. В ответ тот только пожал плечами, мол, знать не знаю, что это только что было. - Спасибо за чеснок.  
Некоторая рассеянность Умино немного настораживала Какаши, видимо, упырь плотно наседал на несчастную свою жертву. В сердце мальчика разгоралось желание каким угодно способом защитить дорогого ему человека.  
Ужинали они скромно, ведь отец отсутствовал: на столе был только рамен, приготовленный на скорую руку, острая закуска да немного теплых лепешек из рисовой муки, что занесла незадолго до ужина одна из нагисиных сестер.  
\- Ками-сама, - по щекам Нагисы потекли слезы. - Чеснок-то...   
Какаши, конечно, было жалко Наги, но упырь-то чунина не пожалеет, поэтому и он не имеет права на жалость. Жалеть будет потом, когда они избавятся от монстры, что так изводила Умино.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - от Нагисы разило чесноком за несколько метров. Запах - не из приятных, но можно было пережить. Теперь предстояло самое сложное: проникнуть в комнату до того, как монстра ее опечатает. Для этого надо было встать незадолго до полуночи и, максимально заглушив чакру, пройти в комнату. С контролем чакры у Какаши проблем не было. У него вообще не было проблем ни с чем, что касалось чакры и техник. Проблемы у него были в другом, но трехлетнему мальчику это казалось не особенно важным.  
\- Вставай, - Паккун решительно толкал Какаши лапой в бок. - Скоро полночь... Монстра твоя сейчас придет.  
\- Встаю, - сонно отозвался мальчик, садясь в постели и потирая руками глаза. - Надо взять с собой воду из храма.  
\- Ты уверен? – с сомнением начал Паккун. - Мне кажется, что это плохая идея.  
\- Но дядя Рю сказал разбить бутылку об монстру.  
\- Дядя Рю - дзенин с приёбом, - фыркнул пес, но мешать  
Какаши доставать бутылку с водой не стал. Точнее, не бутылку, а высушенную тыкву: такими все еще пользовались в храмах. Надежность у них была никакая, они легко разбивались, особенно те, что постарше.  
Идти ночью по темному дому Какаши были неприятно, вредный мопс сказал, что останется в спальне, ведь это же какашина монстра и он, маленький бедный саммон, не смеет даже пробовать мешать триумфу юного шиноби. От всех слов Паккуна веяло очень странной и незнакомой интонацией.   
Дом пугал, из каждого угла мерещилась монстра, бутыль с водой из храма существенно оттягивала детские ручки, но упрямый Какаши дошел до комнаты. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и, максимально скрыв чакру, проскользнул в комнату Нагисы. Тот уже спал, свернувшись клубочком на своем футоне. Какаши немного завистливо вздохнул: просыпаться рядом с Наги было очень здорово, потому что со всех сторон окружало тепло. А еще потому, что рядом почему-то оказывался папа.  
Из сладких воспоминаний о семейном сне ребенка выдернула чакра, очень похожая на чакру отца. "Вот ведь... гад", - подумал Какаши, крепко сжимая в ручках бутыль с водой. Внезапно в комнате стало темнее, куда темнее, чем было, словно упырь использовал затемнение или что-то вроде этого. Силуэт монстры был едва различим, но вскоре глаза мальчика попривыкли к темноте, и он стал видеть чуточку лучше. Монстра двигалась аккуратно и осторожно, ничего не задевая. Так же аккуратно и осторожно упырь опустился на колени рядом с Нагисой и наклонился к нему. Сердце Какаши бешено колотилось о грудную клетку. Ему было страшно, но куда больше он боялся за Наги.  
\- Нагиса, - хрипло позвала чунина монстра и даже слегка его потрясла за плечо. Тот сонно завозился, просыпаясь.  
\- Пришел?  
\- Пришел, - согласился упырь.  
\- Хрипишь чего?.. - голос Умино звучал тихо, а речь была слегка замедлена. "Гипноз!", - сообразил Какаши, стоя в своем углу.  
\- Простыл походу, - отмазалась монстра, нагибаясь еще ниже к Нагисе, который только слегка приподнялся на локтях.  
\- Ага...  
Когда упырь склонился еще ниже, Какаши не выдержал и рванул к нему, занося над головой бутыль с водой. Дядя Рю советовал бить сразу в голову, чтоб монстра наверняка не уползла. Высоко поднять тяжелую, хоть и не крепкую бутыль у мальчика не вышло, поэтому весь удар пришелся не в голову, а на спину монстры.  
\- Блядский нахуй, - изумленно ответила монстра и как-то неловко завалилась на бок.  
\- Сакумо-сан... - Нагиса махнул рукой, разгоняя темноту. - Какаши? - чунин ничего не понимал.  
\- Упырь, - честно ответил мальчик.  
\- Кто?  
\- Он, - обличительно тыкнул пальцем в монстру ребенок.  
\- Я? - монстра, кряхтя, села. - Издеваешься, да?  
\- Ты его... ел, - возмутился Какаши, удивляясь тому, что разговаривает с упырем и что вода из храма на монстру вообще никак не действовала.  
\- Ел?!  
\- У него синяк на шее!  
\- Он видел? - изумилась монстра, возмущенно уставившись на Нагису.  
\- Ну... он глазастый, - похвалил мальчика чунин.  
\- Изыди, нечистый, - предпринял последнюю попытку Какаши, но и на нее упырь не отреагировал.  
\- Монстра, значит...  
\- Какаши, ты же уже можешь снять хэнге. Так проверь... - только сейчас мальчик заметил, что юката, в которой спал Нагиса, сползла у того с плеча.  
\- Кай! - послушно сложил печати ребенок. Ничего не изменилось.  
\- И?..   
\- ... - Какаши молчал, низко опустив голову. Получается, что монстра свинтила, а он тут папу своего...  
\- Всё хорошо, Какаши, - тяжелая рука легла на голову ребенка и слегка потрепала волосы. - Ты очень бдительный. Спасибо тебе большое, что спас Нагису от монстры.  
\- Но я ее не поймал, - расстроено заявил Какаши, поднимая взгляд на отца. Отчего-то глаза очень сильно щипало.  
\- Ничего, еще поймаешь, какие твои годы?  


***

  
  
\- Вы, блин, злодеи. Натравили на меня собственного сына!  
\- Слышь, ты, монстра, еще раз свинтишь с дежурства...  
\- ... мы тебя снова искупаем в святой воде...  
\- ... сила Юности - это, конечно, здорово...  
\- ... но у нас тут тоже важное задание...  
\- ... так, что, монстра, домой ходить будешь строго по расписанию, как и все мы.


End file.
